True Friendship
True Friendship is the twenty-seventh episode of the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the ninety-second episode overall, being the first episode to take place after the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. In this episode, Twilight Sparkle's friends accidentally make her personality the one she had in Canterlot and try to fix it when a spell Twilight casts fails. Summary Spell casting Twilight's friends arive at the castle, as Rainbow Dash knocks on the door and Twilight lets the girls in. She explains that she called them there in order to cast a spell she'd been practicing. Rainbow Dash askes what it does, and Twilight says it should swap their talents, but not like last time - and that if it's a job that can only be performed by one pony species, only that species can get it. She casts it, but nothing happens. Twilight says that if they come tomorrow she'll be able to cast it properly, as everypony goes home. The next day... The next morning, Rainbow Dash flies to Twilight's castle, as she enters. She finds Twilight in the library, surprised nopony else is there. Rainbow askes Twilight why nopony else is there, only to get a angry "Leave me alone!" from Twilight. Rainbow asks why Twilight's so angry, as Twilight shuts her book and explains why - in a song. After the song, Twilight shuts the door, as she exits and sees the other ponies angry, upset or confused. Rainbow then realizes that Twilight had never been that obsessed with reading since she came to Ponyville. The spell failed. Lament At Rarity's boutique, Rainbow Dash paces about, as AJ asks why Rainbow's like this, as she says that Twilight's done so much for them. Flashbacks from previous episodes play, as Spike reasons that maybe Twilight will grow to like her new life, but her friends truly doubt it, accepting blame for their friend's shut-in state. They go to Rarity's room crying, as they lament about Twilight. Spike comes upstairs, saying that she's their friend. They remember all the happy memories they've had with Twilight, as their cutie marks glow. Restoring friendship The girls and Spike read through some of Twilight's books, trying to find a cure. Fluttershy says she's found it, as Rarity levitates it toward her with her magic. The cure's simple, and Rarity says she'll need all the help her friends can give. They all agree, as they go to Twilight's castle with a rope at hoof. They enter, as they peek into the library. Pinkie Pie points out that Twilight's cutie mark is different, as Fluttershy says that they've been erased from it, therefore meaning her destiny's changed. Applejack bucks the door, as Rainbow flies around Twilight with the rope, as Twilight growls and tries to get out. As Rarity puts her horn on Twilight, the others release their magic to Rarity, as a glow emanates, as their Rainbow Power activates. Twilight wonders what has happened, as Rainbow exclaims she should know. Rarity's horn glows, as Twilight gets up and asks what happened, as they all hug. The spell redo After the spell's failure, Twilight and Rarity use their combined magic to switch the talents of everypony. In the end, Twilight gets Pinkie's cutie mark, Rarity gets Applejack's cutie mark, Fluttershy gets Rarity's cutie mark, Rainbow gets Twilight's cutie mark, Pinkie gets Rainbow's and Applejack gets Fluttershy's. To be continued... Quotes WIP Song List * Leave Me Alone * We'll Try/We've Got to Find a Way * True True Friend Reprise Category:Miscellaneous